Luna
by Livixx
Summary: Lily Luna Potter starts her first year at Hogwarts, but it is not what it seems. Her brothers were wrong about nothing bad happens. Lily embarks on an adventure full of love, loss and friendship. What will she do when her family turns there back on her will one still be there for her or will she be completely on her own.


**A/N: **_**Hey everyone, my name is Liv. I am 16 years old. I have decided to finally go with my gut and write a Harry Potter Fan fiction. I hope you like it. I will admit I am not the best story writer but bear with me. This story is rated M because there will be sex scenes like later on in the story. Also I have added an OC to the family her name is Catherine. And also I'm changing Lily's hair to be black and her eyes will be blue instead of green but shaped like her father (Harry). And I will start collecting pictured on how I visualise each Character and then post them on my profile so that you can all see. Oh and Scorpious has a little sister who is starting Hogwarts too her name is Ashley.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Harry Potter! I know I wish I did to. But J.K. Rowling is a great author. I only own my OC in this story.**_

**Summary: **_**Lily Luna Potter starts her first year at Hogwarts, but it is not what it seems. Her brothers were wrong about nothing bad happens. Lily embarks on an adventure full of love, loss and friendship. What will she do when her family turns there back on her will one still be there for her or will she be completely on her own.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: It better be….**

Lily was lying asleep when something hit her on the head. She woke up with start and was surprised when all she could see was black. What the fuck she thought before realising that it was a pillow and wacked it away. She sat up and stared around her room. She loved her room it was painted a deep purple colour, across from her bed was two wooden doors behind those doors was her walk in wardrobe which had everything from dresses that she never wore to jeans and t-shirts that she usually wore all the time. Her bed was a Double bed which had purple sheets and a purple quilt covering it. Next to her bed she had a huge bookcase that was stacked with books and on the other side of her bed there was a lamp for when she read books. To the left side of the room the was a window looking out over the street and under that was a desk full of quills and paper. Lily was going to miss her room so much.

Today was the 1st of September 2019 and today Lily would be starting her first year at Hogwarts. All her siblings and cousins went to Hogwarts. Her brothers James and Albus both went to Hogwarts. James was starting his fifth year this year and Albus was starting his third. They were both Gryffindor's. The Majority of her cousins were too. Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione's daughter Rose was in Ravenclaw and in the same year as Albus plus they were best friends. Rose's younger brother Hugo was starting this year with Lily but Lily knew he really wanted to be a Gryffindor. Her Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur had three children; Victoire the oldest had already left Hogwarts but she was there she was in Hufflepuff and to tell you the truth no one was surprised, Victoire was appointed the new nurse at Hogwarts last year and she loved being back plus all the kids loved her well that's what James had said last year when he had come home for Christmas break. Dominique who was Victiore's sister was starting her sixth year this year and she was a Gryffindor, then there was Louis who was definitely Lily's favourite older cousin he was starting his fourth year and he was in Ravenclaw. Then there was Uncle Percy and Aunty Audrey they had two daughters Molly and Lucy who were both in Ravenclaw. Molly was in the same year that James was and Lucy was in the same year Albus. Then lastly there was Uncle George and Aunty Angela's children Fred, Roxanne and Catherine. Fred and Roxanne were twins and both in Gryffindor. Catherine was the nicest cousin out of everyone she was Lily's age. Lily and Catherine were great friends.

Lily thoughts were interrupted when another pillow hit her on the face. Lily hissed "James get out from under dad's invisibility coat right now," There was a swoosh and James appeared folding the coat in his arms. His hair was dark brown, he had dad's green eyes. Today he was wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt. "Sorry sis you looked like you going to sit there for hours" Lily just rolled her eyes and got out of bed. James just laughed at her which pissed Lily off even more. Sure she loved her brother but he could really be an ass. Lily looked over at her clock and groaned when she saw that it read 6:30a.m. There was a knock on the door before her mother walked in.

"Morning Sweetie, breakfast is on the table" she paused and looked at James and then the clock "James you know that your father would kill you if her knew you had his cloak" James put the clock in Ginny's out stretched hand, then he turned around and walked out of the room with a smirk on his face which only mad Lily roll her eyes again. "Now are you all packed for Hogwarts?" her mother said looking directly at her.

"Yes I packed last night!" Lily said as she walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. Lily knew that her mother was following her.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" Lily heard her mother ask from behind her.

"Yeah I am! I am looking forward to learning new things!" Lily said in a bright voice as she got out a pair of her favourite dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt which had a skull on the front. Lily turned around just as her mum said "What house are you hoping to be in?" Lily thought for a moment as she walked to the shoe section of the wardrobe and grabbed her black ballet flats.

"To be honest mum I don't want to be in Gryffindor" Lily said walking out of her wardrobe and plopping her clothes down on her bed, avoiding her trunk which was full of all her school things including her uniform which she would change into on the train. Lily heard her mum sigh.

"I've known that for a while sweetie… Look the hat will choose the right house for you and you know that your family will still support you no matter what!" Lily was about to reply when her mother said "Come down to breakfast once you are dressed." And then she turned and walked out of the room closing the door. Lily's mum was so pretty she had long red hair that was past her shoulders, brown eyes. Lily loved what her mum was wearing today; black jeans and a light blue top.

Lily hurried and got dressed, brushed her long black hair and put it up in a high pony tail. When she was done she hurried down the stairs and into the huge kitchen. It was a very modern kitchen with white tiles on the flower, A light greyish coloured paint on the walls and a lot of the furniture had white marble tops besides the big round wooden table that the rest of her family was now sitting at. Her father was at the head of table dressed in his black Aurur clothes. Her father's hair was always a scruffy mess, he had green eyes which were almond shape like the shape of Lily's her was broad and musclier as he liked to keep in shape as her father liked to point out many times. Harry smiled at Lily as she walked through the door. "Morning Princess, did you sleep well?"

Lily walked up and kissed her dad's forehead before answering "Morning Dad, yeah I slept really well knowing that I wouldn't have to rush around this morning with packing my trunk for Hogwarts" she then turned around and sat across from her brothers as her mother put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

* * *

Lily ran through the barrier at Kings Cross station between the platforms 9 and 10. The rest of the morning had been filled with her mum yelling at the boys as they hadn't packed last night and they were rushing to do at. Lily had just laughed and chilled on her bed until 10a.m. when her mum had come to get her trunk and load it into the car.

When Lily ran through the other end of the barrier she moved out of the way so that her parents wouldn't bump into her. Her brothers had already gone through to join the family. As soon as Lily's parents came through the barrier Ginny grabbed her hand and they made their way through the crowd to where they could see the rest of the family…. Large family. As soon as they arrived at the crowd of Weasley's and Potters Lily was immediately hugged by Catherine, Catherine had decided the leave her long brown hair out and she was already dress in her white blouse but not tie as they don't get those until they were sorted, black skirt and stockings and well school shoes. She didn't have her cloak on yet or school jumper over the white school shirt. When Catherine pulled away Lily could see her hazel brown eyes. Lily could tell that Catherine was very excited because she was jumping up and down. Lily winked at her and then found Hugo and gave him a hug. As she broke away she heard her dad say "Its ten fifty children. I think you should all get into the train and find a compartment." All the other parents nodded in agreement and the older children hugged their parents and started walking towards the train pulling their trunks. Lily hugged her dad, mum, Uncle Ron, Aunty Hermione and her other Auntie's and Uncle's before walking to the train with Hugo and Catherine.

Lily was the first onto the train out of the three and pulled her trunk down the train until she found her other cousins and brothers knowing that Hugo and Catherine were following her. Hugo had curly red hair, brown eyes and a circle shaped face, and today he was wearing jeans and a top.

When she finally found everyone they were split up between two compartments. One compartment had James, Dom, Roxy, Fred and Molly. The other compartment had Rose, Lucy, Albus, Charlie Finnigan and Luke Wood. There was an empty compartment so Lily dragged her trunk inside and put it above the seats Catherine and Hugo did the same.

Catherine sat down and said "I was so excited about today that I didn't sleep a wink."

Lily laughed and Hugo replied, "I slept well because I can just feel I am going to be put in Gryffindor. What house's do you girls want to be in?"

Lily shrugged as did Catherine. They continued chatting non-stop and when the trolley came around they loaded up on sweets. Eventually Lily and Hugo got dressed in there school cloths. Lily in a white blouse, black pleated skirt, stockings and black school shoes and her school cloak which only had the school crest on it at the moment as she wasn't sorted yet. Hugo in grey long pants, white top, cloak and school shoes.

* * *

Lily, Catherine and Hugo bounded down the steps of the train and jumped off. "Now Lily, Catherine and Hugo you be good. No falling in the lake!" James said before walking with the others to the carriages.

"First Years, First years come over here please," said a female voice from the far end of the platform. Lily, Catherine and Hugo turned around and started walking to wear a female witch stood with lots of boys and girls staring up at her with worried eyes. "My name Professor Turner and I will be taking you to the castle on the boats so follow me please and keep close." Lilly and the other first years followed her to the huge black lake where small boats were situated. "Only three to a boat please" Lily, Catherine and Hugo climbed into a boat and it started to move silently along the lake as did the other boats but Professor Turner's boat was leading them. Lily's stomach was churning she didn't like boats. She tried to calm herself down and soon they were docking and you could see the huge stone walls of the castle. Professor Turner got out of her boat and knocked on a wooden door while all the first years got out the boats. The door opened and Lily was happy to see that it was her Uncle Neville, Lily looked at Catherine and Hugo and saw relief written all over there face's. "Thank you Professor Turner for bringing the first years safely across the lake you can go join the other teachers in the Great Hall, I'll take it from here" Lily saw Professor Turner nod and walk past Uncle Neville. Damn Lily was going to find it hard not to call him that.

"Hello first years, my name is Professor Longbottom, I hope you had a pleasant trip across the lake. Now if you would please follow me!" everyone nodded and followed as Uncle Neville led them to what looked like the Entrance Hall. It was huge Lily could fit her whole house into this room. Professor Longbottom led them then to a small room near big double doors. "Wait here" he said before turning and leaving them in the room. There was pure silence no one spoke . What felt like hours later but was probably only minutes later Professor Longbottom returned and said "Welcome to Hogwarts, here you will make friends that will last a lifetime. Before I take you into the Great Hall I must tell you about the House's. Your house will be like your family at Hogwarts, the houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now if you will please form two lines and I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will be sorted." Everyone shuffled into two lines, Lily paired off with Catherine and Hugo was behind them with a black haired girl with purple eyes and very pale skin.

Professor Longbottom Lead them through big double doors which open to present the first years with what Lily could only describe was the Great Hall. Lily noticed four long tables with many students sitting on each. There was a long table at the very end which had stairs leading up to is and it seated all of the staff. In the middle of the table was a throne like chair. Which Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat at. She had greying hair which was up in a bun and piercing brown eyes she was wearing red robes. In front of the long table was stool which had an old wizard hat sitting on top and a scroll of parchment. Lily looked at the ceiling and saw that it looked like it did outside.

The students stopped at the bottom of the steps as Professor Longbottom continued up to the stool. As soon as he reached the top he stood and waited and then the hat started to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

_**(I do not own this song J.K Rowling does.)**_

As soon as it stopped Professor Longbottom picked up the scroll and unravelled it. "Now when I call you name please come forward and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head." There was silence and then it began;

"Abbot, Christian" A boy with black hair walked up and sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head but only for a few seconds. "HUFFLEPUFF" A cheer went up from the table on the far right and Christian scurried over to it.

"Avery, Elizabeth" A girl with short brown hair walked up and sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head. "SLYTHERIN" the hat shouted after a few seconds. The table on the far left went wild.

And it continued, Sophie Batt became the first Gryffindor, Craig, Henry became the first Ravenclaw. What felt like fifteen minutes later a familiar last name was called.

"Malfboy, Ashley" The black haired girl that Hugo had been paired with walked forward. "SLYTHERIN" the hat shout before the hat was even fully placed on her head. The table on the far left roared so loud but everyone still heard "Way to go Sis!" which was probably shouted by her brother Scorpious who Lily only knew the name of because her brothers were always bitching about him.

A few other people were sorted until finally Lily heard, "Potter, Lily" she walked forward smiling at Catherine and Hugo before the hat covered her vision.

"Another Potter… hmmmmmm interesting you have all the qualities for every house. Your cunning, loyal, brave, very smart… hmmmmmm I see that you don't want be to compare you to your other cousins. Well then it better be…

* * *

**I'm evil yes! Okay so I hope you like the story so far. I will update when I can. Please Review and let me know what you think. Bad or Good I don't care. So yeah! **

**xxx**

**Liv**


End file.
